This proposal requests support for the renovation of the animal care facility of the New York State Psychiatric Institute (NYSPI), a non-federal institution that focuses on translational research and training related to a broad spectrum of mental disorders. The revised goals are 1) improve and increase housing and testing space for rodents by creating a barrier facility within which all housing and testing of mice and rats will take place, and 2) provide better support facilities. The existing main animal care facility occupies two floors of the Kolb Research Building. Species are intermingled. In the new design, all mice and rats will be housed and tested on a single floor. Housing space will be increased by the elimination of two corridors. Eight new testing rooms will be created, most adjacent to the housing rooms. Thus many rodents will not have to be carried through common corridors to and from testing rooms. There will be two new surgery/procedure rooms: one for mice, one for rats. The quarantine capabilities for importation of mice will be greatly expanded. The proposed renovations are the first step in a long term plan to create a state-of-the-art, expanded animal facility on the top three floors of the research building. The design will meet all government guidelines for the care of laboratory animals and safety regulations for staff. The more rational distribution of species with testing and housing spaces adjacent will improve animal well-being;increase efficiency of husbandry procedures;and facilitate biomedical research and training.